Among start control devices for engines such as outboard motors, for example, there is a type that simultaneously performs a memory check and reads backup data, at the time of the initial engine start processing.
This will be described using FIG. 3. Firstly, after an engine is started by a recoil starter, an SRF setting step, in which the input-output terminal of an ECU is set, is performed in step S1, then in step S2 a ROM (Read Only Memory) health check and a RAM (Random Access Memory) health check are performed, and afterwards, in step S3, backup data and the like, to be used for engine operation control, are,read out from an EEP-ROM (Electronically Erasable and Programmable Read Only Memory), and in step S4, the flow proceeds to an engine control mode.
Incidentally, due to recent exhaust gas regulatory policies, engines that are provided with a fuel injection device have been used. However, in an engine in which a fuel injection device is incorporated, firstly the engine start operation is performed, then initial processing similar to that stated above is performed, and afterwards the fuel injection is started to start the engine (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H09-256887).
However, in the above-described conventional engine start control device, since time is required for the ROM check, RAM check, and readout of backup data and the like from the EEP-ROM, there is a problem in that the engine control start is delayed. Even with such a delay, in the case where the engine, being the object, is furnished with a battery such that power can be supplied to the ignition system without interruption, there is no problem. However, in the case where the engine, being the object, is an outboard motor provided with a recoil starter, or an engine provided with a kick starter, and it is also a battery-less system, there is a problem in that the engine cannot start if no power is supplied to the ignition system while pulling the rope of the recoil starter, or while giving a kick.
That is, it takes time for the health check of each of the memories, and readout of backup data. Therefore, if cranking has already been completed at the point in time for ignition, generated power cannot be obtained, and thus the engine cannot start. Furthermore, even in the case where a battery is provided, a similar problem occurs when the battery capacity is low.
Especially, in the aforementioned engine incorporating a fuel injection device, since fuel is supplied from the fuel pump to the injector, and fuel injection is performed by driving the injector, more power is required to start the engine. Hence, the above-described problem is serious.
Therefore, the present invention has an object of providing an engine start control device and a start control method, by which startability is improved, and control can shift to an engine control mode in a short time.